Part of Your World
by BlazingPhoenixQueen
Summary: With Ariel's memory wiped by her father to afraid to loose her she no longer recalls her time on land that was not sealed with a kiss. Now, two years later and with her at the age to be courted and married for the throne of Atlantica, she must choose between the merman wanting power and a familiar male who has traded his legs for fins just to win back her love no matter the cost.
1. Plot

**Plot**

A Little Mermaid Fan Fiction: Part of Your World

Created By: BlazingPhoenixQueen

* * *

After being on land for a simple three days, Ariel found herself deeply in love with the prince. Sadly, when time was up, he had fallen under the spell of another and without her kiss of true love she returned to the sea. Owned by the sea witch the oceanic princess was given her freedom by her father who slaughtered Ursula. Out of anger and feet to lose her again, Trident wiped her memory of Prince Eric and ever being on land.

With no memory of her passion and still collecting her trinkets in a hope to trigger this yearning inside of her heart, two years have passed and Trident has princes coming to court his last daughter finally of age. Many have come and go in result of her feisty behavior towards them in reluctance to the plan to marry herself off for the throne. Finally, there is one sparking her interest though there is something all too familiar about the merman.

While a courting is going on under the sea, upon land Eric can not seem to get a redhead out of his mind. Searching far and wide only to eventually use the sea with his crew and stumble upon the sea witch's sister. Making a deal with her, he traded his legs for fins instead in search of the girl that had stolen his heart and vanished. The catch? He himself has only three days that need to be sealed with a true love kiss or he would turn back forever. Finding her, Eric finds out he has competition but Trident allows him to stay in the palace from his daughters pleading alone-all the while the prince is trying to swoon the girl back to him.

Both males must now fight for her love in just three days time as the struggle of old passion and new battle for the heart and the throne to Atlantica.


	2. Chapter One: Day One Morning

**Chapter One: Day One Morning **

A Little Mermaid Fan Fiction: Part Of Your World

Created By: BlazingPhoenixQueen

* * *

A soft sigh passed through the plush lips of the flame haired princess as she ran a simple bone tooth comb through her tendrils that floated gracefully around her delicate face. Just three days and her choice would be final on the prince staying in the palace thanks to her father's wishes. Just what did he expect of her? No matter how charming he was there was a small flickering spark inside her heart she could not seem to squander. "Don't look so sullen. Daddy won't be happy if you do." the sound of her sisters voice over her shoulder caused her to smile sweetly at the reflection before her. "When is he ever happy with me?" Placing down the comb at the vanity crafted of pearls and long forgotten shells of the ocean kingdom, she twisted at the waist and laughed lightly as she circled her brunette sibling. "I just don't see the point is all." her melody of a voice filled the room as her fluid body moved to the doorway hesitating just slightly. Turning over her shoulder, she gazed back at Attina with hopeful eyes that only returned the look with one of her own. They both knew that eventually each would need to be married and being as all others had chosen to marry into other sea kingdoms they would have no choice but to depend on the youngest of them to continue the line back home.

Feeling only slight guilt behind all of their choices, the eldest of the sisters that had been gifted to Atlantica swam forward, settling beside her youngest sibling and allowed a single hand to be placed upon Ariel's shoulder. It was a simple wordless moment of affection and support and knowing so, they parted then as Ariel moved on-wards alone leaving the bedroom they had all shared for so long behind her. It had housed only her for the last year after Andrina had finally given her hand to some prince to the east waters just a year before. Triton had proudly blessed each one and their passion for one another and yet, somehow, he himself dreaded the ending of the most current courtship as he knew well that his wife had missed each blissful moment of the girls she had brought into the world.

_Is he really the one?_

The thought was faint in the back of her mind but she closed it off for later as wasting time was not a choice for her and years of being with her father had made that clear. The last few years he had been terribly harder on her for reasons unknown to the little underwater beauty but it was paid no mind as the purple of her top glinted thanks to swift movements through the long winding halls of the palace that seemed endless to a stranger that did not know their way. She was late already and yet Ariel was extremely fine with her small rebel streak though she had calmed herself since her sixteenth birthday.

Reaching the throne room, the soon to be bride glimmered in, her scales upon her tail that flicked behind her vivid against the plain marble backdrop. Her father sat upon his throne with fingers t\stroking the long ago turned white hair with a thoughtful gaze as she entered. "Ariel! You are late again!" there was pity in his tone but there had been for some time now and he had yet to give hints to his only reminding daughter on why. "It seems I am not the only one." Kane was not there either and he seemed to be on his own clock since he arrived weeks ago but he was her last choice it seemed. Huffing, her crimson haired swayed around her, patience hard on the young girl.

* * *

Across the palace a dark haired merman glided through the halls doing exactly what Ariel had predicted: getting lost in the never ending halls of white marble that at one point began to blend all into one another as a blur of structure. Even when lost the male looked powerful and many of the merpeople of the kingdom had been weary of the male from waters uncharted by them. However, it was this exact mystery about Sea Green hues surrounded by dark indigo locks that had enticed the princess when they first meet at his greeting ball just a few months behind them in time. It had been an extravagant event much like the others but Trident had been filled with pride the moment he noticed his youngest daughter happily speaking to the prince from across the oceans. There was still a chance after all in the king's mind and for the first time since she had turned 16 he could rest his mind that night.

Lost in his own thoughts as he attempted to find his way without getting the help of a guard inside of the palace walls sent to escort him when needed, a small coy fish rushed past and paused by his head as it spoke before moving on to do it's other errands for the day. "Hurry to the throne room the royal family awaits!" a frown came across his face at this point as he knew it was very much true no matter his want to be on time. Growling at his own situation he had caused upon himself, he turned suddenly, back down the hall he had came and took a guess turn only to find himself soon enough watching the halls open in width. Ah so the throne room just ahead after all. Collecting himself as he pushed inside, the inky black of his tail fin shimmered like raven feathers as he bowed lightly to the king. "Forgive my lateness your majesty but being the one not on home soil has made traveling difficult." his voice was that of someone truly asking for forgiveness but his inner thoughts were all too tainted. He was here only for his mother's sake and he could not help but ponder if under different circumstances if he and she could have befriended one another instead of arranged a future marriage.

The moment the man's voice voice had filled her ears, the small female had found herself rolling her blue eyes, getting a glare from her father. Unhappy at the reaction from him, she crossed her arms over her chest and gazed over to the side knowing she had no choice in the matters unfolding. Of all however, he had been the only one she had not chased off and therefore he was still staying as an honored guest allowing Trident to shower him with gifts and privileges. As if marrying his youngest daughter was not enough. Not marrying him was not a choice this she knew and because of this as he bowed she gave him a soft smile, hues bright and darling surrounded with dark lashes. Anyone would agree that she was indeed a beauty inside of the water and simply glowed with her youth of only 18 years. If the kingdom only knew that her mind was now troubled with why she could not shake this one from her.

Feeling the male take her hand and place his lips upon her delicate skin caused her to frown for a split moment as his eyes were not on her for just a flicker of time. Replacing it quickly with a smile as if it had never been there the second they locked eyes once more, her voice carried out to fill the space between them. "Apologies are not needed or I would say them often." she could feel her fathers glare from where he sat but she laughed to herself amused. Yes she was the trouble maker he could never tame but how could he accept any less? Her sisters had been far too easy on the aging man in her opinion. Finally slipping forward without the prince, she twisted at the waist and shimmered to her father to pause directly beside him where she turned once more to face the dark haired Kane who was such a contrast against her bright radiance. He looked the part of king indeed but she wanted to ignore the fact no matter how undeniable it was before her eyes. Hands folded behind her back now, Ariel watched with careful eyes as her father spoke to the two of them. "Only three days left. Do you have anything planned?"

The words were nearly faint to the prince who softly hovered in place, eyes upon Ariel. She was fascinating and beautiful but he could only chuckle to himself at her comments before finally turning to Triton. "I'm afraid your majesty I am at a loss. You know these waters far better than I. There is not much more I can offer when it comes to outings for your daughter." his voice was laced with confidence as he smiled slyly, a natural speaker and diplomat from birth. All the out comings of one groomed and primed to one day rule far more than his simply lands back home. Knowing her knack for adventure, he gazed over to her, his smile growing in size. "Oh how I wish I could take you back to my kingdom your highness and show you all the marvels we have there. However, at this time I find it best to keep you away from my home waters." Ah such true words on his end yet she would discover that in the end.

Interest sparked in her eyes as she studied him, a quizzical pout of interest covering her features. Just what was it about the male that kept her wanting to keep him around all the while as she attempted to put as much space as possible between them as well. He screamed danger to her and how her father was too blind to see such a thing she would not know.

As Kane swam closer, he continued on speaking, a genuine tinge onto his words by now and doubt began to fade back from her mind. "Although I do have but one idea, if your majesty would hear of such things from a simple honored guest." flattery clearly worked on the king as he raised his head with pride, waving his hand in such a manner as in to prompt the other to continue on. "By all means young lad." "I was thinking of gathering a gift for you before the wedding. What time would such a thing be better than now for me and Ariel to spend time with one another? With your permission sir. I promise to have her for nothing but an afternoon." this idea would gain him not only the sea kings favor but the princess as well that much he knew was true as she glanced with excitement at her father. Any moment outside of the castle walls was a blessing to her and seeing such joy in her eyes he nodded with agreement. "You shall set forth out tomorrow then?"

It seemed agreed and no sooner before the princess could speak up her thanks as a true smile graced her lips, the throne room archway was suddenly filled by the sea horse guards who called with panic to their king. "Your highness! An intruder has come upon the palace!" for the first moment since the two younger merpeople had arrived inside the room the king pushed himself from his high throne and swam towards them with his daughter in turn behind him. For just a split moment, the prince hesitated, gazing back at the throne with want before following suit. "Of what nature?" his voice rumbled across, soothing but as deadly as summers storm waves. "An unknown merman who seems to demand to see the princess." "Bring him in!"

Suspicion began to rise in the king and slight fear as two large king crabs dragged in a raven haired male who struggled against them, his blue eyes going large as they landed upon Ariel and his body went limp inside their grasp with pure relief as a single word slipped from his lips.

"Ariel..."

* * *

Author's Note: Well this is the first chapter! I do indeed hope you all enjoyed it and if so, more will continue to come!


End file.
